Stranded Magic
by PhanGirl16
Summary: "I feel like I'm drowning." Harry is mysteriously stranded on a magic-proof island. Will the others be able to save Harry before its too late? How will Harry survive on an remote island without magic? Who is behind it all? Takes place in Harry's 5th year. Umbridge included. Rating just in case. hurt!Harry / sick!Harry


**Stranded Magic**

**1**

**A/N: I hope you all don't mind a Harry Potter story :) Im on vacation at the beach so I got inspired! Please review! All reviews welcome.**

* * *

I feel like I'm drowning. Water starts to fill my mouth however it's not the clean smooth drinking water I usually have, it was salty and dense. My foggy mind starts to clear as I hear water crashing and the feeling of cold icy water crawls up my body. I snap my bright green eyes open, immediately seeing wet sand. My hands are buried in the substance, as water rises and falls from behind me. I try to cough the water out of the system. It burns in my throat like fire.

I finally cough out the dense liquid as I weakly lift myself with my arms. Water makes it's way into my vision, sprawling in front of me onto the sand and exiting. I realize my usually flowing and dry school robes are soaked, clinging to my thin frame. I sit back on my heels.

My wet un-tidy black hair is plastered to my face. I look up, shaking from the freezing water. Everything is blurry, all I can see is green blobs with brown stems. I look more to the right, squinting in attempt to see more clearly. I see a huge grey substance, standing tall and proud. I look back down at my blurry and soaking knees, with my school pants covering them.

Last I remember was simply eating at the feast. I was sitting with Ron and Hermione, simply talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and that foul evil Umbridge. I look around the surface of the wet muddy sand, frantically looking for my glasses. I crawl some feet, digging my hands in the sand, hoping my glasses were close. I see a small sliver of light, protruding from the sand.

I quickly make my way over to the shining light in the sand. Water rushes up to me again, sending my spine to a shiver. The water pulls back, I grab the shining metal and realize it is indeed my glasses. I hastily put my glasses on, the area around me clearing almost instantaneously.

The green blobs are palm trees, forming a very large cluster, stretching the land of the small area. I look up at the once grey blob to see a large mountain. The rocky substance stands tall and proud.

I let out a gasp when I turn around, seeing the big wide deep ocean behind me. I stand all the way to my feet, water squishing in my usual dress shoes I wear for school. My robes blow slightly in the strong beach wind, sending my hair back. I look around the land and realize its a rather small island. It is smaller than any populated island, only a couple miles long.

I look around panicky, looking for anyone else who has washed up here. "Anyone? HELLO?! ANYONE?!" I shout, snapping my head back to the ocean for a sign of a boat.

Unfortunately, I see none. I turn back to the cluster of huge, at least two story palm trees that stretched to the size of the land. Panic slowly begins to settle in. _'I'm here all alone. I'm alone, on a lone island in the middle of the freaking ocean! _

I walk forward, my rather damp clothes wearing and dragging me down. I make it to where the palm trees begin and I tear off my over robe, frantically looking in its pockets for anything useful. _Wand. _I think of my wand and my hand immediately dives for the wand pocket of my school robe.

To my luck, my Phoenix Feather wand lays safe and sound in its usual pocket. I take it out and place it carefully in the sand next to me. I pull out a piece of parchment, the ink on it is far from repair. The writhing is smudges beyond the point of reading, the parchment dripped with ocean water, ripping a bit every second.

I drop the parchment in the sand, not caring what it is. I sprawl the robe out in the dry sand, under the palm trees. I pick up my wand and try to cast a simple drying charm. The second I flick my wand, hot excruciating pain ripples through my body. I drop to the ground, grunting and flinching. The pain travels through my body, setting every nerve and muscle on fire. My head, particularly in the middle where a certain scar is, feels as if someone's tearing it apart.

I scream out, the pain beginning to overwhelm me as it intensifies. I drop my wand, realizing I had been gripping it until my knuckles turn white. The pain immediately fades. I breathe heavily as I try to recover from that odd painful blow. I stand back up from where I had fallen and look at my wand, that know lies in the sand at my feet.

I raises my eyebrow at it, wondering if my wand was the cause of the pain. _I know I'm going to regret this later. _I reach down, grasping the wand again. Except, no pain comes. I let out a deep breathe I didn't realize I was holding. I turn to the robe again and flick my wand once more. The same white hot, nerve exploding, pain returned. I immediately drop my wand before I can fall to the ground.

I stumble backwards, every muscle in my body aches with terrible strain. I let out a deep sigh and sit gingery against a palm tree, letting the leaves shade me from the blazing sun. I close my eyes, taking a moment to think.

"_Okay so I can't perform any magic on this bloody island. I'm trapped on this bloody island! Calm yourself, Potter. You've beaten Voldemort more than once, you can take care of yourself on a damn island. Hermione and Ron are probably looking for you right now, talking to Dumbledore.' _I try to mentally sooth myself, but it doesn't fully calm my worries.

I leave my eyes closed, feeling exhaustion I hadn't felt earlier creep on me. I feel as if my body is floating, I start to stare into the deep darkness, welcoming the feeling of pure relief and peacefulness.

_"Harry Potter."_

I throw my eyes open, panting slightly. I hear the too familiar voice spit my name out like venom on the tip of its tongue. I look around, I am still laying against the palm tree I had before. My wand still sticking up from the sand, my robe is still laying on the dry sand. The crumpled piece of parchment lies semi buried.

It is different from earlier. The darkness had not left from earlier. It is dark on the island as well, showing the faint sight of waves breaking on the sand's surface, and pulling back. I look down at myself, my legs are sprawled out in front of me. My left leg lolling to the side a bit and the right one stays straight. From what I can tell, my clothes are still damp but not nearly as wet from earlier. I stumble to stand up. My muscles and every nerve feels incredibly sore.

"Hello?" I call out, with foolish naive hope that I'll get an answer. I look around the night time beach and nothing seems to have changed. I try to stretch but immediately abort due to the searing pain it causes. I groan to myself and go to grab my robe. It's still wet. Damn. I lick my lips, realizing how dry they are. I quickly decide that I could drink later but right now, I need to focus on how to get off this bloody island.

I decide the wand is NOT the way to go, obviously. I took a look around and I soon realize I can't see a bloody thing. The night sets in deeper and the faint light from the half moon is all that helps. The next thing I notice is how cold I am. I chalk it down to wet clothes but it's till pretty cold on the beach at night.

I take off my top gray sweater that usually was under my school robes off and the dress shirt under it. I sprawled the, out next to the robe out from under the canopy the palm trees made. I walked back to the tree I had been sleeping under and lean against it once more. As my eyes began to droop. I let the darkness take me again.

_Voldemort stands over me, I am still asleep slumped against the tree. His bright red eyes stand out in the dark night. I'm not from my view though. I'm almost like a spectator, watching everything that happens. He withdraws his wand, pointing it at my red, contrasting scar in the middle of my forehead. I mentally scream for myself to wake up but I won't wake. I hear him pronounce a spell loud and clear, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash a green light flooding my vision. _

I shoot straight up, clutching my forehead as overwhelming pain erupts in it. I let out a loud groan as the pain starts to subside. The dream I just had was...strange. It feels like it was real. I really hope it's not like those visions I've been having lately. I release a deep sigh and look around me. Nothing has changed, only the time of day. I would now guess it's early morning, the sun just reaching over the horizon, almost showing its full value.

It is only the second day, and I am already sick of this ridiculous island. I want to know why I'm here. How I got here, Where I am, exactly. I groaned as I stood up, sun shining through the canopy. I walk out from under the trees and feel my robes. They are still damp but only a couple hours in the sun should finish the job.

I decide to explore the island more today, hopefully find a clue to why I am here. I go to grab my wand but hesitate, inches away from the smooth wood rod. I think for a long hard minute and decide to leave the wand. I can't do anything with it anyway, but just to be safe, I grab it hastily and shove it under the robe, being quick in case it hurts me again.

I look up at the clear blue sky as I get a scent of ocean water. I let out a shuddering sigh, looking out into the cluster of trees. I grabbed my damp white dress shirt I had taken off earlier and it seems alright to wear for now. I slide it on, and make way into the forest.

I look around the area cautiously as I continue forward. The palm trees make a nice canopy so not a lot of sunlight gets in. I'll put that in mental note for later. I look up in the trees for any sign of wildlife, stumbling in sand. I trip on a rock that sticks slightly up out of the sand, and land front first in the sand. I catch myself slightly on my arms and push myself back up.

I groan as my muscles protest but I finish the motion. I head deeper in the groove of trees and I find an open area. It is surrounded by trees so the canopy is covering the top but it is open sand. I made another mental note about this place and took a right.

Soon I find myself at the foot of the large mountain I saw earlier. From what I can see it looks climbable. I would climb it but that is a task I need to complete later, when I have my clothes all dry and at least something to help me climb with. I make my way to the open sand area I had seen earlier but there is something new there.

It is large and by the looks of it, is asleep. It is large and has orange fur with black lining. It's back is turned to me and I immediately know what it is. _I'm standing in front of a freaking wild tiger. _Panic deepens like an icy pit in my stomach as I let out a shuddering quiet breath.

I hold my breath and slowly make my way back towards the beach where my robes are drying in the scorching sun. I sit in the sand under the canopy where I had slept and let myself calm down. I look out to the ocean that looks calm and slight easy waves splash along the shore line. I stand up, take off my still damp dress shirt and lay it out in the sun.

I lick my lips and realize they are more chapped and dry. I realize as well that my throat is screaming for water. My stomach rumbles as well, craving something to eat. I sigh, feeling the dampness of my pants and decide to let them dry too.

I take off my trouser's leaving my boxers. I get a shiver feeling the cool wind. I lay out my pants next to my robes and walk towards the ocean. I let the cold water creep up to my feet. The chills of the water and wind tickle up and down my spine.

I walk out a bit further into the ocean until I hit the drop off, feeling the relaxing cooling water feels better than the crisp sun burning my flesh. Unfortunately, the drop off is only three feet this point so it is only up to my mid belly. I walk out further, hitting the sand bar. At this point I'm in to me shoulders, feeling the cool water on my burning skin feel nice.

I let the waves bob me up and down, seaweed occasionally get trapped around my bare ankles. I float on my back, trying to get at least a second of relaxation until I see a fish. It was diamond shaped with shiny features, swimming around me. I slowly move and try to hastily grab the fish.

I have no idea why I think this is a good idea, because obviously Im not going to catch a fish with my bare hands. The fish, as expected, slithers around my grasp and takes off deeper in the ocean. I let out a sigh of defeat and return to sure, letting myself air dry.

I lay against the same tree as usual and trying to sort everything in my head.

'_Okay, so I'm stuck on a remote island, with no fresh water near, and a freaking tiger in the groove of trees. Who knows what else lives here! There can be more man eating lions that are tracking my scent right now. Getting eating by a tiger doesn't seem like such a bad thing at the moment. Voldemort has to be behind this. Why else would the island be magic proof? It feels like Im being hit with "Crucio!" ten times. Ugh- I would give anything to be off this island. I hope Dumbledore finds me, and SOON. _

My thoughts drift off as the familiar and welcoming sense of darkness comes over me.

_"Harry Potter, the boy who lived." The voice sounds like venom. It pierces through the darkness, revealing the same scene as before."Harry Potter." Voldemort says again, as I still lay asleep against the tree. He points at my scar again, muttering the same spell, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light sweeps my view again. _

I shoot up, again. Sweat is beating at my brow, the sun is intensified. I stand up, walking out from under the canopy. I lift my hand up to shield the blinding light that's burning my arms, stomach and thighs. I squint, trying to block out the sun at least some and I make my way to my close. They are dry, finally. I slip on my trousers and dress shirt again, hanging my robe on a low broken branch of the tree I had slept under. I roll up the sleeves of my wrinkled white dress shirt. I grab my wand and put it with my robe under the tree.

My lips are seriously dry, as well as my throat. I know I won't survive much longer without water, especially under these extreme heat conditions. I make my way into the deep palm tree forest, panting. I try my best to avoid where I had seen the tiger but I still have to act to gingerly. I could never know if the tiger was right behind me or a tree.

I find myself back at the foot of the mountain but on a different side. The side I am on now looks a lot more able to climb. I plant my foot on a protruding part of the rock and push up, gripping my hand on a higher one. I put both feet on the first protruding rock and reach my left hand for another one. I pull up, resting both my feet on the two smaller ones. I jump to a ledge that seems to loop around majority of the mountain. I trail across the ledge, keeping close to the wall. It seems at least a foot and a half wide.

I carefully and slowly make my way up until the ledge stops. I let out a shuddering breathe I did not realize I was holding. I take a light breathe in and grasp another ledge, only a couple inches wide. I pull up, plating my foot on a foot long ledge not to far from the one I grabbed. I push up again, seeing I'm only a couple of feet to the top. I grunt as I use all my strength to grasp the edge of the mountain, that has an odd flat top. I push up with a grunt and land on the top, looking out over the island.

I breathe heavily, stretching my sore arms. I look over a large loose boulder on the top, getting full of the island. I search for any fresh water source, knowing it'd be hard through the canopy of trees.

I carefully examine every inch until I see through a small sliver of blue in the canopy. I look carefully and see a small section of running river. I gasp in pleasure as I round the boulder, to the ledge I pushed up on.

Getting down the mountain is a challenging process but I achieve it, and rush towards where I saw the river. I run as fast as my legs carry me and I eventually make it to the strong running river. I smile a wide smile and bend down, cupping my hand to let the water rush into it. I drink it in a hurry, not caring about the dirt in the water.

My throat groans with satisfaction as I drink more and more of the river. I sit back, leaning against a tree as I sigh. Out of nowhere, an icy pit of realization and fear digs it's way into my stomach, yanking every single one of my nerves.

_This is probably the only fresh water source on the island. The tigers and other animals must drink here, often. _

I let out a breathe and shakily stand up. I take one last drink before taking off towards the beach. I luckily don't run into the Tiger, and sit against the the tree once more. I sigh, as I pull on my dress shirt collar. I am swearing tremendously and I feel exhausted. Before I can even think of the blankness welcoming me, I hear a low devilish growl. My heart lurches in my throat as I become petrified. I hear the shuffle of sand as the source of the growl walked forward up from behind me. I stay glued with my back on the tree. I pray in my mind that it turns around. It keeps walking forward, soon it wanders in the line of my vision. I stiffen, holding in a deep breathe as I saw the majestic full grown body of the tiger, looking straight ahead. It turns it's head to meet me and I grow purple, wanting to run away and shoot some kind of spell. I try reaching for my wand but before I can the tiger lunges. I duck, missing the attack by an inch, I scramble to my feet, taking off. The tiger seems in pursuit of me but I will not np turn around to find out. I dive into the ocean, making it I'm the drop off. The tiger stands on the shore line where I had jumped, growling. It sees like it's unable to swim, so I stay I'm the water. Before turning to leave, the beast gives me this monstrous look. I take it as a warning like, _Come in my area again and your dead. _

I gulp as the animal turns and takes off in the forest. I let out a panting breathe and stood on the sandbar. The water level had risen from earlier. Must be high tide. I sigh and stay idle in the water for a while. I finally crawl out of the ocean, annoyed that I wet the clothes I had just gotten dry. A rumble from my stomach moves my mind to other things.

I wonder how I'm gonna get water and food now. I can't possibly eat a tiger, let alone kill it. I can't go in the bunch without a bloody tiger trying to kill me. I can't possibly stay in the water till rescue. My stomach grumbles again. I lay out in the sand, not daring to go back to my spot under the tree just yet. The sun bakes me but I don't care really. I'll be mauled to death if I go under the canopy. I'll probably get sun stroke if I lay it here. Hypothermia or shark mauling if I go in the water.

There is no happy ending to this. Even if help DOES come it'll be too late. I can see it know in the Daily Prophet, .

**_The Boy Who Lived, killed by bloody island_**

It's not long before the darkness welcomed me, taking me into a peaceful bliss where my body feels icy cool instead of the blinding fire burning every nerve.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like it, I spent A LOT of time on this story. Please review! Every review welcome! Update soon! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
